


Gabriel and Sam's Christmas Adventure

by Domioushh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domioushh/pseuds/Domioushh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a glitch with the space-time continuum meaning parts of the Christmas story have been flung about history itself. Will a reluctant Sam and a ever-enthusiastic Gabriel be able to save the day of all days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“But Daaaaad,” Gabriel whined, “I don’t see how it’s my responsibility to put it all back together!”  
“Do you not realise who Jesus is, Gabriel?” Chuck replied, suppressing a frustrated sigh.  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Gabriel said, flapping his hand impatiently, “the human incarnation of you.” He paused. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Chuck sighed and smiled wearily.  
“Thank you, my son,” he said, indicating that Gabriel was free to leave.  
“Catch you later, Dad,” Gabriel said, nodding as he left the room.


	2. The Adventure Begins!

Sam entered the motel room, sighing after what had been a long day. He had managed to scratch himself on a rusty-looking nail on his latest hunt of all things and Dean had done nothing but laugh at him to help, so he really wasn’t in the best of moods. Slipping of his boots, he padded over to the sofa and slumped down, running a hand through his slightly tangled hair.

“Oh, pretty Sammich won’t you love me tonight?” Gabriel crooned in the hunter’s ear after having materialised out of nowhere.

“Jesus Christ, Gabe,” Sam said, recovering from what he was almost certain was a heart attack.

“Exactly,” Gabriel nodded happily, swinging over the back of the sofa to sit next to Sam. “Glad we’re on the same page!”

“Excuse me?” Sam spluttered, grinning despite himself at the sight of the angel he had so missed.

“Well, where to start,” Gabriel said, letting out a long whistle. “Basically, Sammy, I’m going to need your help. Big time. There’s a bit of trouble with the space-time continuum again and –”

“Okay, I’m already lost,” Sam chuckled. “Slow down and try again.”

“So some dark matter has escaped and damaged time and so different parts of the Christmas story have been separated and flung into different eras,” the archangel said quickly, “And I need you to help me put it back!”

“And you need my help with this because...?” Sam asked, staring incredulously at Gabriel. Normally he’d have a hundred more questions to ask but he knew how impatient Gabriel got, particularly when it was urgent.

“Most humans have a strong desire to throttle me when they meet me,” he laughed hastily, “And I don’t want to spend Christmas alone,” the archangel pouted and snuggled up to Sam’s side, staring up at him with his best begging expression. Sam shook his head disbelievingly.

“This is just bizarre,” he said, breathing heavily. “You’re talking about time travel here!”

“Come on,” Gabriel pleaded, “It’ll be fun! It won’t be the same if I have to force you, will it?” Sam’s gaze locked onto Gabriel’s again.

“Force me? But you’re an angel of the Lord!” he protested.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be a mean little man, muttonhead.” The archangel growled, the air around Sam suddenly crackling with energy.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come with you!” Sam shouted quickly.

“Good!” Gabriel beamed, pecking Sam’s cheek as he suddenly returned to his natural state of being an overgrown child.

“Where to first?” Sam asked nervously.

“It’s not too far off when ickle baby Jesus was around in the first place: Ancient Britain during the Celtic era!” Gabriel replied, clapping his hands together.

“And how are we going to get there?” Sam asked, trying not to think about the peculiar implications of the whole heavenly mess.

“Helloooo,” Gabriel drawled, “Archangel?” Sam nodded as if that explained everything and tentatively took the archangel’s outstretched hand. “Hold on tight!” he said, and with a flutter of wings, everything went black.


	3. Mary, Mary

When Sam next opened his eyes, he was standing in a field next to a large wall.

“Who are we looking for?” he asked, turning to Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged.

“Beats me,” he said casually, pulling out a lolipop.

“You mean you don’t know?” Sam exclaimed angrily.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Gabriel laughed, “I was just hoping that we’d know it when we see it!” Sam narrowed his eyes and followed Gabriel who was strolling across the field. Suddenly he noticed an orange-looking mass at the other end of the field. He looked to his other side and noticed a vast array of shiny helmets.

“Uh, Gabriel?” he called out nervously.

“Stop complaining, Sam,” Gabriel called back, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was walking headlong into a battlefield. “I know what I’m doing...ish.”

“Make way! Make way!” two centurions were shouting as they sprinted past.

“Hey!” Gabriel called, stopping one of them.

“Salve my man!” the centurion said breathlessly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you might want to move out of the way!” Gabriel frowned.

“Rude,” he pouted, “Why, what’s going on?”

“Maybe it’s part of the Christmas story?” Sam suggested.

“Part of the...?” the centurion began to question, but then thought better of it. “There’s no time. Either you’re with us or you’re up against her on your own!”

“Up against who?” Gabriel snapped.

“Boudicca!” At these words, Gabriel’s face fell as he whisked round. Sure enough, the orange mass that Sam had noticed earlier was advancing all too quickly towards them.

“So that’s the Scottish army,” Gabriel said casually. “Huh.”

“Don’t you think we should maybe move?” Sam squeaked.

“Not if you grab my hand,” Gabriel said quickly, snapping into action. Sam grabbed his hand without hesitation and the two rose into the air and hovered there for a few moments, scanning the crowds for anything even vaguely out of place. Gabriel was growing impatient when –

“There!” Sam shouted, almost letting go of Gabriel’s hand in his triumph.  He pointed to a middle-eastern-looking woman who was looking round confusedly, trying to shield herself against the ginger-headed army.

“She doesn’t look very Celtic to me!” Gabriel cried happily. “Grab her!” They swooped down and Sam reached out a hand, yelling at the woman to grab hold. The woman hesitated for a fraction of a second before perhaps weighing up her alternatives and clinging to Sam’s arm as the three disappeared into blackness.

***

When Sam opened his eyes again it was met with the much calmer sight of Gabriel tucking the woman into bed.

“Is she okay?” the hunter asked hesitantly.

“She’s fine,” Gabriel said, “I just knocked her out.”

“What?” Sam yelped, but was silenced by Gabriel.

“Would _you_ want to explain this whole scandal to her?” Sam shook his head. “Exactly. I’m going to tell her it was all a dream. I needed to visit her anyway...”

“You mean that’s...?” Sam asked.

“Mary, the mother of Jesus?” Gabriel grinned. “That’s the one! Precious little thing, isn’t she?” Sam nodded numbly, awed by the presence of one he had heard so much about. He watched as Gabriel grew uncharacteristically solemn and took on part of his true form, his modern clothes becoming a glowing white robe and his wings making another appearance, a golden disc of light appearing above his head.

“I’ll be outside,” Sam croaked, finding that the whole event had left him rather winded. Gabriel didn’t acknowledge him as he was too wrapped up in what he was doing, but Sam thought it right to give him some privacy in his heavenly duties.

Stepping outside, Sam started to breathe in the dusty middle-eastern air heavily, finding that his lungs weren’t satisfied with the amount of oxygen they were getting. Before he knew it, the absurdity of what had just happened caught up with him and he was hyperventilating at the side of the road. Many people passed him by, offering him nothing but strange looks or glares and several people sheltering their children from the strange man at the roadside. His panic increased further when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Sammy?” Gabriel’s voice sounded concerned. “Sam, don’t cut out on me buddy, not yet.” Sam coughed several times before Gabriel lifted the man’s head and pressed two fingers to one of his temples, ceasing Sam’s slight panic attack completely. “I know it’s little strange,” Gabriel chuckled, “But you’re made of strong stuff. You're a Winchester!" Sam nodded numbly.

"It's all just a bit," Sam sought to find the correct word, "overwhelming." He said finally. "I mean it's one thing hearing about the Christmas story once a year and going along for it for the turkey and presents, but it's another thing to randomly be thrown bang into the middle of it!" Gabriel frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," he said quietly, gently slipping both of his hands into Sam's and pulling him away from the wall he had been leaning on. "I didn't really give you much warning, did I?" Sam chuckled.

"Not really."

"Still, you should be used to it by now," Gabriel pouted, secretly relieved to see Sam smile. The hunter bent down considerably to kiss the archangel's nose.

"It's crazy really," Sam smiled, looking around in wonder now as opposed to confusion and bewilderment. "I mean I never really thought about any of this Jesus stuff being _true_!" Gabriel looked affronted.

"Well you met me, didn't you?" Gabriel huffed almost indignantly, "You've seen countless angels and demons, met God's own secretary and you didn't think that the Jesus part really happened? I mean whether or not you choose to worship the kid is up to you but surely you must know he existed, being who you are and all..."

"No, no," Sam said quickly, "I didn't mean that I don't believe it; I meant I never thought about it that's all!"

"Good," Gabriel nodded. "Christian or not, I hate people who deny Jesus existed and then go on celebrating Christmas anyway. You might as well be worshipping Aladdin's magic carpet."

"Who made you chief of the God Squad?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up. You know more than anyone that I don't give a hoot about religion," Gabriel remarked, "I just don't like it when people deny stuff that' right in front of them. Now, are you ready for the next part?” he asked kindly.

"Hold on," Sam smiled gently before pulling Gabriel in for a breathtaking kiss. "You never said hello properly and I thought while we've paused for a moment..." Gabriel blinked before grinning widely, taking Sam's hand again.


	4. Go Go Go Joseph

Joseph the Carpenter was very confused. He had woken up from a bizarre dream telling him that his wife was carrying the son of God and had found himself face to face with a wooden floor. Standing up and brushing himself off, he looked round the room seeing various unexplainable objects. He approached the mirror that was set upon a chest of drawers. On said drawers sat a small revolver. Obviously not knowing what one was, Joseph picked it up and held it close to his face. He was about to put it back when –

“I say! Stop right there! Put the gun down!” A woman stood in the doorway, hands on hips and radiating power.

“Sorry,” Joseph stammered, “I was just looking...”

“Who are you?” the woman demanded, pointing another revolver at Joseph. “Why are you dressed like that? Is this part of my test? Are you in the British forces?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Joseph said, putting his hands up with one still holding the revolver. “I’m just a simple carpenter! I think I’m a bit lost – I’m looking for Mary!”

“A carpenter? I don’t think I’ve heard that code before,” the woman said thoughtfully. “Are you sure you’re not a German?” she barked, suddenly fierce again.

“A German? Code? Miss, I think you’re possessed,” Joseph said.

“Very clever,” the woman said cooly, not lowering her weapon, “Trying to get me out of here so that you can rob me of my maps and keys, are you? I’ll have you know they’re in very good hiding places! Our forces have even managed to make mines out of cow pats!”

“Mines? Cow pats? British forces?” Joseph echoed, exasperated, “Help! Someone help! She’s mad! Mad I tell you!”

It was at this moment in particular that Gabriel arrived, Sam landing safely at his side.

“Joseph!” Gabriel cried happily.

“Hey!” Joseph exclaimed, waving the revolver around madly. “Aren’t you that angel from my dream?” Gabriel looked down and saw that he was still dressed in his archangel gear. He snapped his fingers and his customary shirt, jeans and jacket appeared on his body as his wings and halo vanished.

“No,” the archangel said truthfully, “That was a friend of mine. Easy mistake to make I suppose.”

“Who are you?” the woman asked, having recovered somewhat from the shock of two men materialising in her room. “Are you with him? Spies I suppose?” Gabriel wheeled round.

“Us? Spies?” he laughed. “Don’t worry about us – we’re all working for the British forces here, what? Come on Joseph. Sorry to waste your time, Miss, he’s new. Very well handles though – keep up the good work. Samuel, salute the good lady!”

“Wha – oh, um yes,” Sam stuttered, fumbling out a salute before nodding and being yanked back to Nazareth with Gabriel and Joseph.

“Fancy telling me what that was all about?” Joseph asked casually.

“Not really, no,” Gabriel replied smoothly, knocking Joseph out with a touch to the head and flinging his lifeless body over his shoulder before kicking the door to Joseph’s abode open, dumping the body inside and dusting off his shirt front.

“Was that really necessary?” Sam asked wearily. Gabriel shrugged.

“It was easier than having to explain it to him,” he said nonchalantly.

“What about when he wakes up?” Sam asked. Gabriel touched Joseph’s forehead.

“He won’t remember a thing.” The archangel said happily, extending his arm out towards Sam. “Fancy visiting William the Conqueror?” Sam opened his mouth to reply when he felt himself being yanked again through time to 1086.


	5. Domesday Census

“Bonjour madame,” a French surveyor greeted as a beardy-looking lady answered the door. “I ‘ave to ask you a few questions. The Emperor wants to know: what is your name?” The manly looking woman narrowed her eyes.

“Matilda,” she growled in a deep, hoarse voice.

“Right,” the surveyor said, looking slightly taken aback. “’Ow much land do you own as a family?” Matilda opened her mouth to answer when she found herself face to face with thin air. Shrugging, she closed the door. “Ouch!” the surveyor shrieked as Gabriel had her pinned to the wall, one hand over her neck. “What is ze meaning of zis? I am trying to do a survey or out Emperor Augustus!”

“No you’re not,” Gabriel said, “You don’t have an emperor! You have a king! His name is William the Conqueror. You are compiling information to find out how much each landholder has in land and livestock and what it is worth, okay?” The surveyor drew a blank expression and her head lolled to one side.

“I do not have an emperor,” she said in a robotic voice, “I have a king. His name is William the Conqueror. I am compiling information to find out how much each landholder has in land and livestock and what it is worth.” Gabriel then released his hold on her, allowing her to wander of looking rather dazed. Grinning, the archangel turned to Sam.

“These are not the droids you are looking for,” he said, waving his hand over his head slowly. Sam blinked. “It was worth a shot.” Gabriel grumbled.

“Did you just hypnotise her?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

“Come on,” he said, “I’m betting that there’s a real power struggle going on somewhere in the kingdom.”

***

“I don’t know who you think you are or where you came from, but you can get out of here because zis is _my_ kingdom! I am ze great William ze First! I didn’t fight ze Battle of Hastings for nothing, you know! It’s all on ze Bayeux Tapestry! Look! Here’s ze old king with an arrow in his... are you even listening?”

“William, I appreciate what you’re saying but the fact is _I’m_ ruling the country now. I’ve already sent round a few hundred surveyors to complete a census for me so that I know who’s got what and how much they should be paying me in taxes.”

“Why didn’t _I_ think of that?”

Gabriel and Sam materialised at the back of the room, staying out of sight as they watched William the Conqueror and Emperor Augustus battle it out for power.

“Stay here,” Gabriel whispered to Sam who happily complied as the archangel stepped forwards. “Gentlemen!” he cried, extending his arms in greeting. “William, my friend!”

“Who are you?” William asked, looking round to see how Gabriel had got into the room.

“I’m the archangel Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. Now, what are we fighting over?” the archangel asked.

“Zis sheet-wearing idiot is trying to tell me to clear off out of my own kingdom!” William snapped, folding his arms and turning to glare at Emperor Augustus.

“Well this beard-wearing fatso can’t run his own country for toffee!” the Emperor retorted.

“I can too!” William growled.

“Who came up with the survey?” Augustus asked. The two started to argue again when Gabriel beckoned Sam over.

“Sammy,” he hissed, though he needn’t have whispered for the shouting beside them was only increasing in volume, “You deal with the emperor – just keep him occupied – whilst I talk to William, okay?” Sam nodded and Gabriel beamed, turning back around to the two arguing leaders. “Will, my man,” Gabriel shouted over the top of the bickering, “Would you come over here just for a second?” William allowed himself to be pulled over to the other side of the room, but not before hearing Sam say “sorry about him – he’s a bit delusional. Comes from being French.”

“I heard zat!” William shouted as Gabriel his head in his hands for a moment. “look, William. I’ll take that mean old emperor of your hand if you promise me that you’ll keep the survey thing up and compile the data into a book. Trust me – historians will _love_ you for it in the future.” William nodded slowly.

“What shall I call zis book?” he asked.

“Well, the book kinda reminds me of how Dad said he’d put together a big book about the good and bad deeds of all Christians of Judgement day, so why don’t you name it after that?” Gabriel asked simply.

“Judgement Day book?” William said hesitantly. “It’s not very catchy... how about Domesday book? Much more sinister!” Gabriel sighed.

“Whatever you say, pal. Just promise me you’ll do it, okay?” satisfied with the nod William gave in return, Gabriel strolled back over to where Sam was reasoning with Augustus. “Come on, Sammich, we’re leaving.”

“Wait,” the emperor exclaimed. “What about me? And my country?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Gabriel said, waving his hands around impatiently. “We’ll get you a new one. A bigger one! How would you like to rule an entire _empire_?”

“An empire?” Augustus echoed. “Sounds great!”

“I thought about as much,” Gabriel smirked. “You still need to send out that census thing though, comprende?” Augustus nodded eagerly before Gabriel grabbed both him and Sam and landed them back where the emperor belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late but I'm not even gonna apologise. Hope you enjoyed it - lots more to come!


End file.
